The invention relates to a method for providing information to a user, which method comprises the steps of
transmitting a request signal from the user to a telecommunication switch, PA1 in response to said request signal, transmitting a data signal to a telecommunication database, and PA1 in response to said data signal, transmitting an information signal from said telecommunication database via said telecommunication switch to said user. PA1 transmitting said request signal from said telecommunication switch to a processor device via a speech connection, PA1 converting said request signal into said data signal in said processor device, and PA1 transmitting said data signal to said telecommunication database via a data connection, PA1 whereby said request signal is transmitted from said user to said telecommunication switch via a speech connection. PA1 transmitting said information signal from said telecommunication database to said processor device via a data connection, and PA1 transmitting said information signal from said processor device via said telecommunication switch to said user via a speech connection. PA1 converting said information signal into a speech signal in said processor device. PA1 a telecommunication switch for receiving a request signal from the user, PA1 a telecommunication database for, in response to said request signal, receiving a data signal, and for, in response to said data signal, transmitting an information signal via said telecommunication switch to said user. PA1 a processor device for receiving said request signal from said telecommunication switch via a speech connection, and for converting said request signal into said data signal, and for transmitting said data signal to said telecommunication database via a data connection, PA1 whereby said request signal is transmitted from said user to said telecommunication switch via a speech connection. PA1 a telecommunication switch for receiving a request signal from the user, PA1 a telecommunication database for, in response to said request signal, receiving a data signal, and for, in response to said data signal, transmitting an information signal via said telecommunication switch to said user. PA1 receiving means for receiving said request signal from said telecommunication switch via a speech connection, PA1 converting means for converting said request signal into said data signal, and PA1 transmitting means for transmitting said data signal to said telecommunication database via a data connection. PA1 further receiving means for receiving said information signal from said telecommunication database via a data connection, and PA1 further transmitting means for transmitting said information signal via said telecommunication switch to said user via a speech connection. PA1 further converting means for converting said information signal into a speech signal. PA1 speech detecting means for detecting a further speech signal, said request signal comprising said further speech signal.
Such a method is of common general knowledge and, in general, based on said telecommunication switch (like for example a Mobile Switching Center or MSC) and said telecommunication database (like for example a Home Location Register or HLR) directly communicating with each other. Said user, who for example wants to investigate or update his profile like a call forwarding situation, interrogates said database by generating said request signal via the keyboard or keypad of his handset, which request signal is transmitted via a signalling channel to said telecommunication switch, which converts said request signal into said data signal and transmits said data signal via a data connection to said telecommunication database. This telecommunication database then sends back said information signal via said telecommunication switch to the user, who can check (certain settings of) his profile on the display of his handset.